If I Had A Million Dollars
by ShanniC
Summary: Joe and Mimi talk about what they would do if given a million dollars! Friendshio fic, with micro hints of Jyoumi... Read and Review!


If I had A Million Dollars.

_**If I had A Million Dollars..**_

Author's Note: 'Ello there.. This is a Mimoe.. Mimou.. Jyoumi.. Actually I think it's more frienshippy than anything. Whatever you prefer.. Short, but cute. It's been awhile, so I thought I would entertain you. Or at least bring a smile upon your face.. I thought of this story listening to a favorite song of mine.. You know the drill, read, and review, then visit my site.

Disclaimer: Can you say pipe dream? I don't own Digimon.. Be satisfied.

It was night, and the darkness of the Digital World did not affect the moods of the two children that lay next to theoir Digital Partners. They were alone, with the exception of their two digimon. The night air blew into the their faces. The girl's long hair covered parts of her face, and the boy could not discern if she were asleep or not. The grass was soft, and was beginning to lull him to sleep. He could not sleep. He must not sleep. He was Reliable Joe, and it was his duty to protect the precious cargo that was with him.

His Digimon partner lay next to him. The fur on his body warm, and inviting. The boy rubbed his friend, and smiled. When he first met his Digimon, he was frightened. Who wouldn't be afraid of a talking seal? A smart mouth one at that. Still, they had become best friends. Gomamon, was not his only friend, but was one of his best friends. The girl, laying next to him shivered a bit before nudging closer to the boy.

He thought of her, and his seal-like friend. They were in danger, destined to save a world they knew nothing about. But, at that moment, that short time in the wee hours of the night, he felt safe. At peace even. With himself, and with his current situation. He took off his glasses, and lay them on his chest. He was getting bored. Nothing was happening, and that was a good thing, but he still craved for action. Boredom did the strangest things to people.

The boy, having nothing better to began to talk to himself. About nothing in particular. Mindless babble. Chit chat that he might have had with the girl, or the digimon next to him. The girl also had her own personal Digital protector, who was indeed asleep. The green, plantlike digimon, held tightly unto the body of his friend, the girl in pink. The stars were out that night. Millions of them. His mother had told him once that each star represented a wish a person could make. He never asked his mother if you only recieved one wish. It really didn't matter because he never wished for anything. Not until now.

A million stars. A million dreams. A million dollars. The thought of money crept into his head. He was not a greedy child, filled with avarice, or cold ambitions. He liked enjoying life. Even though he had only experienced it for twelve years, he had learned things. Never throw a brick straight up. Fourth grade was proof of that. His grandmother's teeth did not make good clothes pins. It seemed silly in retrospect, but he learned something from it.

The girl was stirring again. She was hugging him now. He was not blushing like he usually did because she was not awake. He did like her, but he was a bit intimidated of her. She wanted too many things. She needed to much. He wanted to give it to her, but he didn't think he was strong enough. If being strong meant giving the girl what she wanted he'd be Samson. 

He looked up at the stars. The boy closed his eyes. With a million stars, why not wish for a million of something. A million dollars could buy tons of things. Whoever the girl married, he would have to be well off. The wish was a bit silly, but it was a dream. He would give her a doll house, a car, a pink room, island. Anything. It was because she cared about him, and she was his friend. He enjoyed her company, and treasured her friendship. She didn't know it, but she was his best friend.

"If I had a million dollars.. I'd buy you a house." 

"I'd buy you furniture for your house." 

He said quietly. He turned slightly to see if she heard, but her eyes were closed, and she clung to him. He sat up a bit. All three of them were clinging to him. Palmon had grabbed his leg, along with the girl's skirt hem. Gomamon lay a paw on his arm, and everyone slept peacefully.

"If I had a million dollars, I'd buy you a nice automobile." 

If I had a million dollars, I'd buy you love." He said again. He continued to look at the stars. He knew he couldn't buy her love, or anyone else's but he'd buy things that she loved. Things that they both loved. Nice things that would be remembered.

"Anything Joe?" The girl said smiling. She was awake now. His talking had awakened her. He blushed, and looked up at the stars. Mimi looked up, and smiled at him, then flipped on her side, and gazed at the stars.

"Anything Mimi." Joe replied.

"I don't need something I already have." She said smiling back. Joe cocked an eyebrow. How did she get a million dollars? 

"You _have_ a million doillars Mimi? I knew your family had money, but a million?!" He said shocked. Mimi laughed, and poked his ribs. 

"No, silly! I have love. My family, friends.." 

She said placing her arms behind her head. Her famous pink hat lay under Palmon's head.

"If I had a million dollars, I'd build a tree fort in our yard.." Mimi said without looking at the boy. "You could help, it wouldn't be that hard." She said. 

"You'd let me help you? I'm not good with tools, Mimi." He said. 

"We're friends, and I'd let you come over." She said grinning. 

"Maybe we could put a refridgerator in there." Joe added. 

"We could go there, and hang out." Mimi said giggling. 

"We could have little packages of sausages.." Joe added.. Mimi laughed, then winced..

"I wonder if there are pre-wrapped slices of bacon?" Joe said.. 

Mimi giggled, and poked Joe. 

"Joe!! Bacon?!" 

"Just a thought.." He shrugged.

"If I had a million dollars I'd buy you a K-car! A nice reliable automoblie. " Mimi said smiling..

"What's a _K-Car_?" Joe asked.

"A _Kido_-car!" Mimi said giggling.

"If I had a million dollars, I'd buy you a fur coat.." Joe said turning to her. 

Mimi's face lit up. "Really?"

Joe nodded. "Not a real one though. That's cruel!" He said putting his glasses back on. Mimi's frowned returned, but she knew it was wrong to kill animals for for fur.

"Shhh!! Gomamon may hear you!" She said pointing the wise-cracking ball of fluff.

"If I had a million dollars, I'd buy you an exotic pet. Like an emu, or a cougar!" Mimi said resolved. 

"Mimi.. I'd probably run away from anything that can eat me. The cougar would have to go. An emu, maybe.. You never can be too sure!!" 

Mimi chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"We _must_ have lot's of millions to afford some of these things.." Mimi said. 

Joe shook his head. "True, but we'd be happy millionaires." 

Mimi placed her finger on her lip and thought for a moment. "If I had a million dollars I'd buy you Spocks's remains.." 

"Eeew!! Mimi that's gross! I don't want the remains of the dead!" Joe frowned.

"What? I thought you _liked_ Star Trek!" .She said shocked.

"What else would you buy me?" She said excited.

Joe was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke. "If I had a million dollars, we wouldn't have to walk to the store." He said thoughtfully.

"What?! I wouldn't walk anyway!" She said scoffing. Joe's face flushed. 

"We'd take a limo because it costs more!" He said as an afterthought. 

Mimi's smile grew.

"If I had a million dollars we wouldn't have to eat Kraft dinner." Joe said. 

"We _would_ eat Kraft dinner!" Mimi said disagreeing. 

"Of course we would eat Kraft dinner Mimi.. Just _more_ of it!" 

"We'd buy really expensive condiments to go with it." Joe said pulling her closer. 

"_Dijon_ Ketchup!" Mimi said.

"Mmm... _Grey Poupon_!" Joe added.

"Much better!" She said holding him tighter. "Although I would like dresses and stuff." Mimi said, her mind thinking of ways to spend millions. 

"Of course, that's a given.." Joe nodded.

"If I had a million dollars I'd make you like me.." Joe said quietly, almost in audibly. Mimi lay in his arms, her eyes closed, and her body restful.

"Of course, Joe.. That's a given.." She whispered..before falling asleep.

If only he really _did_ have a million dollars.

Footnotes Whatcha think? Short I know, but I liked it. I was listening to_ 'If I had A Million Dollars' _by Barenaked Ladies when I was writing this. I love that song!! Very cool! Anyway of course you will review won't you?

[][1] ^_^ [][2]

   [1]: http://www.jyoumi.cjb.net
   [2]: mailto:chrish_22@homestead.com



End file.
